


dissonance

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shiptober 2020
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Seolah dunia meninggalkannya untuk berputar; semua orang bergerak maju, hanya ia yang masih berhenti sendiri, statis dalam dunia kecilnya yang tidak terlihat.[Shiptober 2020 day 1-7]
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> Maze Runner trilogy adalah karya milik James Dashner. Saya hanya meminjam karakter. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Jadi, akhirnya saya menulis AU hehe  
> dari prompt Shiptober 2020 yang tersebar di beranda internet  
> semua prompt dalam bab ini saling berkesinambungan, dengan timeline acak dan (seperti biasa) plot yang loncat-loncat

**1\. Ice cream**

Salah satu hal tentang lagu-lagu lama yang Newt sukai adalah esensinya. Setiap kali playlist dalam ponsel memutar secara otomatis (entah sengaja disetting supaya ia menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti itu.) Seperti satu lagu patah hati yang mengingatkannya akan warna es krim yang dibeli dari gerobak kayu yang berdiri malas di bawah bayang-bayang pohon. Dua cone es krim, satu diberikan pada anak berambut cokelat yang menerimanya dengan wajah berseri-seri dan senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi. Suatu pagi lembut yang menarik mereka mencari tempat berlindung di sudut taman sekolah. Dan untuk satu alasan, Newt menyukai bagaimana cara anak itu membicarakan rasa es krim yang dia senangi, membandingkan dengan es krim berharga mahal yang mereka beli di supermarket akhir pekan lalu.

"Aku tidak ingin mati sebelum merasakan semua rasa es krim di dunia," katanya. Lelucon kecil yang membuat Newt terkekeh.

Sebuah kenangan lama mengalir di antara denting melodi dan irama nada, membanjir seperti cahaya matahari yang berjuang menerobos di celah jendela.

Newt tak bisa menghentikan pikirannya. Tanpa sadar langkah kakinya membawanya memasuki supermarket, mendorong pintu kaca dan menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan box es krim. Pendingin ruangan yang menyapu kulitnya kontras dengan cuaca terik yang membakar jalanan yang dia tinggalkan beberapa menit lalu.

Ia memilih satu dari banyak varian baru milik brand asing yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Mengambil satu cup rasa cokelat almond. Membawanya ke kasir. Ada dentuman musik yang baru disadarinya mengaung dalam ruangan putih supermarket ini. Lirik-lirik lagu yang terasa asing di telinga, seperti halnya dua pengunjung yang mondar-mandir dengan keranjang belanja itu asing di matanya.

Newt keluar dan duduk di bangku kosong di beranda supermarket. Seorang petugas kebersihan mendorong vacuum cleaner menggosok lantai di bawah sepatunya.

Tangannya menarik lembaran kertas yang melapisi cup es krim itu, mulai mencolekkan penyendok plastik dan melahap rasa cokelat kaya yang segera leleh dalam mulutnya.

Memikirkan suatu hari lain ketika ia berbagi es krim dengan anak berambut cokelat di tempat yang sama sepuluh tahun lalu. Tertawa-tawa dengan rasa puas yang mengisi penuh diri mereka. Setelah berhasil menyisihkan koin dalam tabungan untuk tujuan mengecap varian rasa es krim baru dari brand favorit mereka.

Ia masih ingat ketika anak itu tersenyum yang nyaris membuatnya tersandung, meleleh seperti satu cone es krim.

_Luar biasa! Kita beruntung, Newt. Berhasil mendapat rasa es krim ini saat masa diskon._

_Kalau mereka menjualnya dengan harga normal nanti, kita nggak akan sanggup beli._

Cup di tangannya hampir kosong menyisakan zat cokelat yang lengket di permukaan kertas styrofoam.

Newt ingin melihat senyum rasa es krim itu lagi, yang jauh lebih manis dari rasa es krim itu sendiri. Kalau saja tidak ingat bahwa brand es krim yang sama itu sudah tidak menyediakan varian rasa itu. Sebab tak sampai dua minggu kemudian, mereka benar-benar menjualnya dengan harga normal dan mereka berdua tidak pernah punya kesempatan kedua mencicipi es krim mahal itu bahkan dengan sisa uang saku yang mereka kumpulkan bersama. Anak itu berupaya puas hanya dengan es krim gerobak yang diracik oleh penjualnya yang merupakan lelaki tua bertangan bersih dan baik hati.

Sekarang uang ada di tangan. Tapi, seandainya pun es krim yang dia inginkan tersedia dalam box beku di dalam ruangan kaca di balik punggungnya, apakah orang yang dia inginkan untuk menikmati rasa nostalgia ini bersama, juga ada di sisinya?

Newt menyalakan shuffle dalam playlist di ponsel, memutar lagu lama lagi dan menikmati keheningan yang teredam di antara lalu lalang kendaraan di tepi jalan itu.

Betapa cepatnya waktu berubah; yang dulu jadi _trend_ masa itu, kini sudah tergerus oleh waktu, diganti oleh trend baru. Berita-berita gosip membicarakan artist dalam kelompok band favoritnya yang terpisah dan berkarir di jalan masing-masing. Rasanya seperti dunia benar-benar berputar, dan orang-orang bergerak maju, hanya ia sendirian yang masih berdiri sendiri, statis di dunia kecilnya yang tidak terlihat. Terperangkap dalam perasaan lama dan terjebak di tengah rutinitas beku yang membosankan; mencari eksistensi momen-momen bersama sosok yang tak pernah sanggup dijangkau oleh tangannya; hilang seperti eksistensi manis rasa es krim yang sudah meleleh di masa masa lalu.

**2\. Movies**

Newt ingat kali pertama perasaan bodoh itu menyadarkannya. Malam itu di ruang bioskop. Menyaksikan wajah Thomas dengan pancaran sinar layar kaca menerpa kulit putihnya, membuatnya tampak seolah sumber cahaya itu sendiri. Mereka duduk berdampingan, dus popcorn terselip di tengah-tengah kedua kursi. Penonton memenuhi ruangan, nyaris tidak menyisakan kursi kosong pada pemutaran perdana. Kartun komedi itu lebih dari sanggup membuat mereka semua tersedak oleh gelak tawa.

Tak ada yang membuatnya lebih fokus selain detak jantungnya yang berdegup melebihi batas wajar, dan ia bertanya-tanya apakah wajahnya yang memanas ini tersamarkan dengan baik di tengah pencahayaan redup sehingga Thomas tidak menyadari keanehan apapun. Ia harap benar sebab ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Thomas dan anak itu menaikkan alisnya sebagai isyarat pertanyaan yang tak terucap. Newt melihat ke bawah, ke tempat di mana tangan mereka nyaris terhubung di atas pegangan kursi. Ia menarik jari kelingking dan telapak tangannya terkepal ke samping, menggelengkan kepala. Tidak ada apa-apa, jawabnya hening.

Thomas kembali fokus pada layar kaca. Tawa lebar seiring kekehan panjang menyaksikan adegan ketika semut raksasa itu terjebak dalam kubangan akibat intrik musuh-musuhnya.

Newt merasakan cubitan kecil menjentik ulu hatinya. Mempertanyakan keabsahan perasaan ini; bagaimana mungkin? Apakah jika Thomas mengetahuinya maka perasaan bodoh ini akan berbalas? Bagaimana jika ternyata malah merusak persahabatan mereka? Jika Thomas malah bergidik jijik pada dirinya. Ia ragu Thomas akan pernah menyukainya dengan cara yang sama.

Ia berusaha fokus dan menikmati sisa waktu, ikut tergelak pada waktunya. Menikmati perasaan menggelitik menyaksikan cahaya yang menyebar dari tawa Thomas seolah menerangi penjuru ruangan dalam kalbunya. Ia berhasil menangkis pikiran itu saat memutuskan untuk menikmati perasaan indah ini sendiri agar tidak memberi cacat pada warna persahabatan mereka. Jadi, begini saja cukup. Biarkan melati kecil ini bersemayam tumbuh di balik bebatuan berlumut yang jauh dari jejak sinar matahari yang mungkin akan membakar dan membuatnya layu.

**3\. Time skip**

Newt menelan tegukan alkohol terakhir dalam botol di tangannya. Tenggorokannya seperti terbakar. Tetapi keinginan itu muncul begitu kuat seiring perasaan kebas yang tidak diketahui secara persis darimana asalnya, apakah dari alkohol yang membakar mulutnya, atau karena eksistensi sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Pandangan Newt bergantian antara botol bening di tangan, lalu ke wajah Thomas, yang berdiri dua langkah di depannya. Ia mendesah menyadari botol itu sudah kosong dan memutuskan untuk meredam keinginan pencarian akan alkohol berikutnya. Menjatuhkan tangan ke samping. Botol bening kosong menggantung di bawah cengkraman jari-jemari, tertahan dari jatuh bersepai di lantai.

Tidak ada yang berkata-kata semenjak mereka berdua menyingkir dari aula utama tempat berlangsungnya pesta. Reuni buatan Minho berubah menjadi arena disko kecil yang berisik dan sedikit panas, yang mengusir mereka berdua, secara tidak sengaja menyepi bersama-sama di lorong ruangan.

Kemudian, Thomas menjadi yang pertama bersuara ketika melihat apa yang terjadi pada botol yang menggantung di sela cengkeraman jari-jemarinya.

“Kau mau?” Thomas menjulurkan botol miliknya.

Dan tangan kanan Newt bergerak mendahului perintah otaknya, meraih pemberian Thomas. Persetan. Ia membutuhkan ini. Meskipun yang tersisa tinggal seperempat likuid yang kemudian ditenggaknya tanpa pikir panjang.

Baru setelah Newt menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menghabiskan tegukan terakhir milik Thomas, ia menyodorkan botol kosong itu kembali, tak dapat menemukan keberanian untuk sekadar besuara; _maaf aku kelepasan meneguk bagianmu,_ atau, _terima kasih atas minumannya._

Newt membiarkan kalimat itu memudar bersama tetes alkohol terakhir yang meresap di belakang tenggorokannya.

Thomas menaikkan alis, dan Newt menyadari sedikit cara tangan Thomas menghindari bersentuhan dengan jari-jemarinya ketika botol itu berpindah di antara mereka berdua.

Oh, bukankah yang baru saja terjadi adalah _ciuman tak langsung?_ Berbagi minuman dari leher botol yang sama. Ia baru saja minum dari bekas bibir Thomas. Tapi siapa peduli? Lagipula, Thomas yang sengaja memberinya duluan. Dan bila akhirnya pria itu menyadari hal itu, mungkin ia pandai menyembunyikannya.

Namun, Newt yakin, seberapa jauh kesadaran Thomas akan hal-hal kecil seperti ini, sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Dan mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya.

Thomas masih sama seperti dulu. Naif, bingung dan tidak peka.

“Bagaimana kabarmu?”

Alih-alih mengatakan semua kalimat yang terlintas sebelumnya, kata-kata itu yang justru tersandung meluncur dari lidahnya.

Ada suara tarikan napas yang cukup tajam, tetapi tidak cukup untuk mencapai pemahaman yang Newt inginkan.

Setelah lima tahun yang panjang dan melelahkan, dari semua hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Thomas, akhirnya hanya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya secara benar.

Meski tidak yakin apakah kemudian jawaban yang Thomas berikan benar-benar mencerminkan suara hatinya secara jujur, atau sekadar formalitas basa-basi mereka yang canggung dan sedikit mencekam.

“Baik,” jawabnya. “Tidak ada sesuatu yang luar biasa. Hidupku berputar baik-baik saja seperti biasa.”

Suara Thomas diikuti kekehan rendah yang terdengar hambar.

_Benarkah, hanya dia yang baik-baik saja? Atau sebaliknya?_

Newt tidak tahu apakah ini efek alkohol yang mengaburkan pendengarannya atau apapun yang membuatnya berhalusinasi apakah raut wajah yang Thomas tampakkan itu benar-benar seperti yang dilihat oleh matanya.

Thomas tampak gusar dan putus asa. Tetapi Newt mungkin bukan pembaca yang baik sebab ia masih mengira pria itu _membencinya_ dengan cara yang membuat jantungnya berdenyut sakit.

Ketika Minho mengundangnya untuk acara reuni ini sepekan yang lalu. Ia sengaja tidak menanyakan apapun, tentang nama-nama dan kehadiran teman-temannya. Sengaja membiarkan pertanyaan itu menemukan jawabannya sendiri bila memang tiba waktunya. Dan ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Thomas melakukan hal yang sama. Menghadiri pesta reuni dengan perasaan buta, atau dia malah mempertanyakan perihal undangan kehadiran Newt pada Minho.

Mungkin hanya Newt yang meletakkan harapan itu. Berharap bertemu Thomas di tengah pesta. Ketika akhirnya ia kembali merasakan debaran itu, hanya dengan cara tatap muka sederhana dan bertukar botol alkohol yang sama sekali di luar rencananya; ada harapan lain yang menyala secara salah; api harapan dari lima tahun lalu yang membuatnya merasa tolol seketika.

**4\. Matching**

**_dari Thomas_ **

_Halo, Newt_

_Ini aku, Thomas_

**_dari Newt_ **

_Hi, Thomas?_

_Tak mengira kau segera menghubungiku sekarang._

**_dari Thomas_ **

_Akhir pekan ini,_

_ada waktu?_

**_dari Newt_ **

_Sepertinya aku sedikit luang. Ada apa?_

**_dari Thomas_ **

_Mungkin kita bisa bertemu?_

_Secangkir kopi atau sesuatu?_

Jantung Newt berdentum seperti akan melompat dari rongga dadanya saat matanya memandangi teks di layar ponsel itu tanpa berkedip.

Mereka bertukar nomor saat reuni lalu (tepatnya, Thomas yang meminta) dan ia tak menemukan alasan yang dapat dipegang untuk menolaknya.

Jadi, di sinilah ia, dengan keputusan bimbang, dan merasa tolol … menyia-nyiakan menit-menit yang berharga hanya untuk memikirkan apakah ia mesti menyetujui _undangan_ bertemu ini, atau membuat alasan yang dibuat-buat dan menolaknya, hanya untuk kemudian, beberapa kali mengetikkan teks dan menghapusnya kembali. Ketika akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengirim jawaban (yang mungkin akan menjungkirbalikkan dunianya di masa depan) ia bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah itu benar seperti yang dia harapkan?

Lagi-lagi, Newt menemukan dirinya terjebak di tepi harapan. Setelah ia sempat dihancurkan oleh satu kata itu di masa lalu, kini justru kembali berdiri di atas jembatan tipis bernama harapan.

Kembali berada bersama Thomas, kembali bertatap muka dengan pria itu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan ia kembali mengangumi cara pria itu di setiap tarikan nafasnya; melalui setiap ekspresi yang terlepas di raut wajahnya.

“Kau terlihat baik,” kata Thomas. “Dengan pakaian itu.” Menunjuk ke arah dirinya.

Newt memandangi dirinya kemudian bergantian ke arah Thomas. Menyadari mereka mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak yang hampir mirip. Hanya berbeda warna. Milik Thomas adalah kemeja biru-hitam, sementara miliknya dengan warna motif biru putih yang lebih terang. Ia yakin mereka berdua tidak membuat kesepakatan apapun soal kecocokan pakaian untuk pertemuan ini.

“Terima kasih. Kau juga tampak bagus, dengan bajumu itu.”

Newt merasa tolol tak menemukan jawaban yang lebih baik selain daripada kata-kata singkat pendek yang mencerminkan kebingungannya. Seketika pertemuan ini terasa begitu canggung. 

Dua cangkir kopi hangat yang baru diletakkan oleh pramusaji berwajah cerah itu masih mengepul di atas meja. Berseberangan di hadapan mereka berdua.

Newt memilih latte sementara milik Thomas di sana adalah cappuccino.

Thomas menyesap cangkir kopi miliknya ketika Newt tenggelam dalam pikiran kekhawatirannya sendiri.

Dua pekan lalu mereka bertemu dalam konversasi botol alkohol, dan kini ada cangkir kopi yang menjembatani mereka. Ada apa dengan minuman-minuman ini? Newt tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang oleh keberadaan _minuman_ yang menjembatani mereka di setiap kesempatan.

Karena ketika kemudian Thomas mengutarakan inti pernyataan yang dia inginkan dalam konversasi kopi ini, Newt menemukan dirinya kembali merasa terbuka dan rentan di tepi jurang harapan.

“Aku ingin minta maaf, Newt.” Suara Thomas terdengar yakin. Newt kesulitan membaca ekspresi wajahnya. “Atas yang terjadi di masa lalu. Benar-benar permintaan maaf dariku.”

Newt membiarkan otaknya mencerna kalimat itu. Permohonan maaf. Agak terdengar konyol sebab ia tak pernah mengira Thomas akan melakukan itu. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya membeku di antara telinga cangkir yang baru diletakkan menjauhi bibirnya.

“Tapi kau tak perlu memaafkanku, sungguh.” Kali ini, suara Thomas yang terdengar rentan.

Mungkin dia takut karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

“Tentu, Tommy. Aku memaafkanmu. Aku sudah, dan akan selalu memaafkanmu.”

Untuk apa menyimpan dendam? Lagipula, ini hanya perasaan bodoh. Ia sudah tidak begitu peduli pada _penolakan_ Thomas dulu.

Tatapan Thomas membeku. Tampak tak dapat menahan diri. “Tapi, kau tidak harus.”

“Ya, dan aku sudah melakukannya.” Newt menjawab.

Sekarang, Newt bisa membaca perasaan bersalah itu melalui wajahnya ketika Thomas menghindari kontak mata dan hanya memandangi cangkir. Nyaris kosong di bawah kepalan jari-jemari.

“Dengar, Tommy. Apapun yang terjadi pada kita di masa lalu, itu sudah berlalu. Dan aku bukan pendendam yang terus mengungkit-ungkit seperti apa seharusnya itu terjadi.”

Thomas mengangkat pandangan. “Benarkah begitu?” Sedikit kelegaan menyelimuti wajahnya.

“Apakah aku terdengar seperti berdusta?”

Thomas menggeleng. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa untuk menegaskan penyesalan dan rasa bersalahnya. Semua itu sudah terbaca, dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

Apakah dia senang Thomas menyesal?

Bila memang Thomas akhirnya menyesalinya,apakah akhirnya dia akan membalas perasaannya? Oh, tidak. Jangan biarkan harapan itu tumbuh lagi. Ia sudah melupakan semuanya, sungguh. Ia sudah melupakan rasa sakit akibat penolakan. Dan, kini ketika Thomas datang, memohon uluran tangannya. Ingin agar mereka bisa berbaikan kembali sebagai _teman._ Ia berusaha yang terbaik. Menjadi Newt yang pemaaf. Menyingkirkan kegelapan hatinya.

Newt mengalihkan topik konversasi ke arah lain. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Tommy?"

**5\. First interaction**

Newt masih ingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama. Pagi yang bersinar ketika ia berdiri dengan gugup di depan kelas sementara ibu guru itu memperkenalkannya pada seisi kelas. Ia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik mereka yang cukup keras. Semua mata tertuju padanya saat ia mengucap salam perkenalan. Semua orang memandangnya takjub seolah ia adalah makhluk dari dunia lain. Ia mengenali tatapan anak-anak perempuan itu yang tersipu malu, atau mulai tersenyum genit begitu ia menyapukan pandang pada mereka.

Akan tetapi, yang jauh lebih berkesan baginya adalah ketika guru memerintahkan untuknya duduk di bangku kosong di samping seorang anak lelaki berambut cokelat.

Ia melihat dari depan kelas, anak itu termasuk yang memusatkan perhatian padanya sejak awal. Anak itu memberikan cengiran lebar yang cukup dipahami sebagai ajang perkenalan dan ajakan persahabatan.

Mulanya ia mengira anak itu hanya akan menganggapnya seperti yang lain. Tatapan takjub penuh keingintahuan melihat anak baru tampan dengan aksen Inggris yang dalam. Namun, dalam jeda waktu satu jam pelajaran itu, ia dibuat sedikit terkesima oleh anak itu. Tingkahnya agak hiperaktif dan sedikit konyol.

Guru tengah menerangkan suatu tanggal peristiwa bersejarah di papan tulis ketika anak itu mengetukkan pensil di sisi meja ke arahnya. Mencoba menarik perhatian.

Newt mendongak. Memastikan guru di sana lengah. Ia hanya bersikap hati-hati, tidak ingin mengabaikan materi, tetapi juga tidak ingin mengabaikan _teman_ baru di bangku samping itu.

Thomas mengangkat papan kayu kecil yang ditempeli selembar kertas. Newt menaikkan alis, dalam hati mengeja kalimat yang tertulis di kertas itu. Tampaknya ditulis secara terburu dengan huruf besar yang bengkok dan susunan yang tak beraturan.

_Lima detik saja_

_Namamu Newt kan?_

_Aku Thomas_

Newt melempar senyum.

Salam perkenalan yang agak konyol (dan sedikit beresiko). Rupanya anak bernama Thomas itu tak sabar menunggu hingga kelas selesai atau dia hanya bermain-main; jadi yang pertama dikenali namanya. Jadi, setelah Newt memastikan ia tak meluputkan materi dan memahami penjelasan guru yang lewat lima detik lalu, ia buru-buru mencoreti halaman kosong dalam buku tulisnya, untuk membalasnya.

_Benar, itu namaku_

_Senang berkenalan_

denganmu.

Newt cukup puas melihat respon Thomas ketika ia mengangkat tulisan dalam halaman buku itu untuk diperlihatkan padanya.

Anak itu tersenyum lebar, dengan cara yang tiba-tiba membuat wajahnya bersinar dalam ilusi cahaya. Mungkin itu hanya imajinasi saja. Yang lebih penting, anak itu kemudian memahami keinginan tak terucap (kata-kata: _terima kasih atas lima detiknya. Ayo kita ngobrol nanti saat istirahat)._ Meskipun kemudian Newt merasakan kekosongan ganjil atas diamnya Thomas, dan ia berusaha melawan dorongan yang menggaruk benaknya, agar menyambung konversasi _tulisan di kertas bisu_ ini selama jam pelajaran berlangsung.

**6\. connected**

Thomas memanggil Newt ketika meja guru sudah kosong. Suara-suara kelas gaduh di sekitarnya, dan kedua anak itu tak perlu berbisik-bisik ataupun menggunakan isyarat pena dan kertas untuk komunikasi.

“Mau makan es krim lagi?”

Newt memasukkan pensil dan penghapus dalam kotak pensilnya, mendongak saat menjawab. “Seperti kemarin?”

Thomas mengangguk. “Ayo. Kuharap ada variasi rasa baru yang lebih enak dari kemarin.”

Entah menjadi ajakan yang keberapa, tetapi Newt yakin ini sudah dan akan selalu menjadi rutinitas mereka. Sejak perkenalan pertama mereka, hal pertama yang Thomas lakukan adalah mengajaknya keluar dan nongkrong di depan gerobak es krim.

Tiga menit kemudian Newt mendapati dirinya sudah berdiri di depan gerobak bercat merah jambu nyentrik dan menerima satu cone es krim berukuran jumbo. Es krim di tangannya berwujud bulatan yang saling tumpuk dalam aneka warna. Ada topping meses dan lelehan susu cokelat yang menambah variasi rupa yang menggugah selera.

Thomas membawa es krim yang sama seperti miliknya. Memastikan mereka berdua menelan rasa yang sama; cokelat vanilla dan kombinasi strawberry. Anak itu tersenyum lebar ketika menyeretnya duduk di bangku yang ternaungi bayang-bayang pohon, bersembunyi dari sengatan matahari.

Newt mulai menjilati dan mengecap es krim di tangan, khawatir _makanan_ ini meleleh dalam waktu singkat sebelum mencapai mulutnya.

Thomas terkekeh menatapnya. Newt menaikkan alis.

“Ini enak bukan?”

Newt mengangguk. “Tentu. Hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakan es krim itu tidak enak, Tommy.”

Thomas tertawa. “Dan itu bukan aku.”

“Tergantung, tentu saja. Seseorang bisa sangat bodoh dalam suatu hal dan tak tertandingi kepintarannya dalam hal lain.”

“Hei, apakah kau mencoba menyindirku?”

“Tidak juga.”

Thomas menyeringai, menjejalkan waffle cone miliknya ke dalam mulut. Ia menelan dan menggumam senang. “Ada baskin es krim yang baru dibuka di ujung jalan sana.”

“Oh, aku juga melihatnya,” kata Newt. Menggigit separuh waffle cone yang terasa lembab dan basah karena menjadi wadah es krim. Renyah bercampur manis dalam mulutnya.

Newt tak luput memerhatikan cara es krim menyentuh mulut Thomas. Menahan diri dari pikiran mengusap noda es krim yang tertinggal di sekitar bibir Thomas itu dengan jemari atau dengan bibirnya sendiri.

“Aku ingin mencobanya juga.”

“Akhir pekan ayo kita ke sana.”

Newt berlama-lama mengunyah sebelum menelan gigitan terakhir, tidak ingin rasa es krim ini menghilang secepat ia memakannya.

Ia barus aja menambahkan es krim dalam daftar favorit, hanya karena Thomas menyukainya dan mengajaknya menyelami bermacam rasa es krim bersama. Tidak sabar menunggu petualangan berbagai rasa yang belum pernah mereka cicipi sebelumnya. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa makanan manis bertekstur lembut dan mudah meleleh itu menjadi permulaan mereka; perantara yang menghubungkan koneksi mereka sesudahnya. Momen sederhana yang membuatnya meleleh seperti es krim yang dilahapnya bersama Thomas di depan gerbang sekolah.

**7\. soulmate**

Apabila Newt memikirkan sesuatu tentang _belahan jiwa,_ maka yang terlintas di benaknya hanyalah _es krim._ Sepotong kelezatan yang memiliki arti lebih daripada yang pernah dipikirkan orang-orang. Sepotong krim manis yang mungkin lebih banyak disukai anak kecil (atau siapapun orang dewasa yang sengaja meletakkan es krim sebagai makanan favorit—tidak yakin apakah lebih cocok disebut makanan atau minuman). Sepotong warna yang mengandung sejuta rasa keajaiban. Mempertemukannya dengan _belahan jiwa_ dan membuat mereka terhubung.

Ketika ia mengenang semua memori lama yang melibatkan es krim. Pagi-pagi yang cerah ketika mereka bersembunyi dari bayang-bayang sinar matahari. Suatu sore berhujan yang basah dan lembap ketika mereka terjebak di bawah shelter, cup es krim di tangan. Atau bahkan, hari libur yang menyeret mereka bermalas-malasan di kamar. Layar televisi menyala dan konsol game di tangan.

Thomas dan es krim, tak terpisahkan.

Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun, tidak ada yang berbeda.

Ketika tatapan Newt turun dan pikirannya kembali membumi. Kali ini adalah dua gelas affogato. Vanilla kopi di meja di antara mereka berdua, untuk suatu waktu pertemuan yang hanya dikatakan sebagai _jumpa rindu antar teman._

Thomas menyendok es krim ketika Newt memerhatikan ceruk kecil yang tertinggal dalam gelas Thomas. Liquid kopi menggenang jatuh dalam cekungan kaca.

“Aku merindukan kita,” Thomas berkata dalam jeda waktu yang membuatnya terperenyak, memikirkan intisari lain dari kalimat itu, hingga kalimat Thomas berikutnya menyapu bersih lelehan krim dalam mulutnya (seperti harapannya).

“Kita yang seperti dulu,” katanya lagi

Karena Newt sudah salah. Es krim ini (dan seseorang yang terafiliasi dengannya) mungkin sama sekali bukan _belahan jiwanya._

Bukan dusta bila Newt masih berharap perasaannya terbalas. Tetapi mungkin, itu seperti kelembutan es krim yang meleleh dalam kecapan lidahnya yang tidak bertahan lama.

(Seperti halnya hubungan mereka yang seperti es krim; mudah meleleh dan tak dapat bertahan lama).

“Aku tersanjung, Tommy.” Jawaban Newt terdengar hambar bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Tentu saja Thomas tidak pernah _merindukan_ mereka seperti dirinya melakukan itu untuk mereka berdua.

“Ayo,” kata Newt lagi. “Kita harus lebih banyak mengambil waktu seperti ini bersama.”

Sebab ternyata tidak cukup. Newt tidak pernah merasa cukup merahasiakan perasaannya, penyebab keretakan kecil yang akhirnya menyebar dan membuat kendi persahabatan mereka repih menjadi kepingan. Semua hal yang mengantarkan mereka menuju masa dan keadaan dengan jurang yang lebih lebar membentang di antara mereka berdua. Tidak ada lagi rasa manis es krim yang menjadi milik mereka; itu sudah lenyap setelah meleleh dan hilang secepat ia menjadi nyata.


End file.
